Twisted Fate
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: When Edward is called back over seas will he stay with his family or will he go off to fight again? After and unexpected life turn will Bella we able to stay true to Edward or turn to the man that her children are starting to call 'Daddy? SEQUEL TO SB!
1. Our Happy Beginnings

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

Love. That's the only word that could describe the feelings that I feel towards my family; towards Edward, Sarah and Jacob. Jacob is my porker of my two children. Everything he sees or touches goes directly into his mouth. He even tried to eat the couch cushion once or twice. Sarah is my princess. She's had Edward wrapped around her little finger ever since we brought her home. There is no doubt in my mind that Edward wouldn't do anything for this seven month old. Yes, it's been seven entire months since these two little miracles made their way into this world that we live in. Edward and my lives have changed drastically but I wouldn't have it any other way. Every hectic moment in our lives makes it all worthwhile. Whether it's trying to prevent one of the twins from falling down the staircase (Sadly Sarah did inherit my klutziness...) or from eating one of those small silicon packages that come in shoeboxes, those are the moments that we will remember forever. Did I forget to mention that Edward's sister, Alice, took my daughter on her first shopping trip and managed to bring her into every store in the mall within two hours? Okay, Alice bought my seven month old a makeup set. She's seven months old for god's sakes! If all the crazy times we've already had aren't enough it's September so I'll be going back to work full time along with Edward so the twins will be with Esme much much more. Even more shopping excursions... yay! (Not...) I'm going to have two of the most spoiled children in the world between their shopoholic aunts and their overly loving grandmother.

"Bella? Where are the diapers?" Edward called from the nursery.

"Um... I just bought more yesterday, check in the closet. They should be in the bin!" I replied. Edward's been a huge help these past couple months. I mean, he's done so much with the twins. I remember when Emmett was alone with Tyler he had absolutely no idea what to do with one child, let alone two. Let's just say that Emmett is afraid of a diaper. Thankfully Edward knows how to change a diaper leaving me duty free until its my turn. Even though he's been working overtime at the hospital and extremely late shifts, he still makes time to spend with the family. We've gone to the park with the twins and down to the beach just to sit on the sand with them, looking at the wave's crash onto the beach.

"Hey Bella?"

"Mmhmmmm?" I replied looking up from the papers I was organizing for the first day of school. I'm teaching my own class of third graders again so its time to put together name tags and table charts.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go the zoo tomorrow? I mean, if you're busy we don't have too but I figured that it was going to be nice and with both of us going back to work we won't have as much free time so I thought the kids would enjoy going and seeing the animals now?" Edward asked slightly nervous. I put my sharpie down and looked at him.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed happily, "Hold on..." I stated as my cell began to vibrate.

"What?"

"Hey Bella, what are you doing tomorrow because we all wanted to have a family get together so that we could maybe have out at mom and dads. We all want to see the twins and you guys so what do ya say?" a fast talking Alice asked speedily through the phone.

"Well, um, Edward and I were actually going to take the kids to the zoo tomorrow but I guess that we would come after." I said slowly into the phone.

"THE ZOO?!?!??!?!? I wanna come. Can I come?" she screeched into the receiver.

"Here talk to your brother..." I whispered shoving the phone into Edward's hands.

"Alice... what? Can't... I mean... yeah I want you to go but.... Alice!... no!.... what?... oh god come all Alice we're not six anymore.... I'm not a meany!....Mary Alice... okay okay fine you can go!" Edward exclaimed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

EPOV

"Here talk to your brother..." Bella whispered shoving the phone into my hands

"Alice..." I began.

"EDWARD ANYTHONY MASEN CULLEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO THE ZOO WITH THE KIDS?!?!? I FEEL SO LEFT OUT I MEAN... SERIOUSLY, CANT THEIR OWN AUNTY COME AND EXPERIENCE THEIR FIRST TIME AT THE ZOO?!?!?"

"What? Can't...."

"NO EDWARD YOU CAN'T JUST GO WITH YOU AND BELLA AND THE KIDS! THE ENTIRE FAMILY SHOULD GO EDWARD."

"I mean..."

"EDWARD... DON'T YOU WANT US THERE? DON'T YOU WANT US TO COME?"

"Yes I want you to go but..."

"WHAT IS THERE TO OBJECT TO?"

"ALICE!"

"Don't YOU ALICE ME! I KNOW THAT YOU JUST WANT BELLA AND THE TWINS TO YOURSELF...."

"What?"

"EDWARD I WANNA GO WITH YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!?!?"

"Oh god come on Alice we're not six anymore...."

"YOU BIG MEANY!"

"I'm not a meany!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"MARY ALICE..."

"EDWARD IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO TO THE ZOO YOU WITH GUYS!"

"Okay okay fine you can come!"

"YAY! BYE EDWARD LOVE YOU!" Wow, that was interesting... That's what you get when you have a sister names Alice now isn't it.

**AN: Yes Yes I know, this is short but as the story goes on the chapters should get longer! This is going to be a very dramatic story so if you don't like drama and you only love happy endings I should warn you to stop reading this now... joking! Hope you will like this story. This chapter was really just more of filler if you want to say. It doesn't give away anything for the story! Keep reading to find out more... hehe!**

**twilighter5**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

_**Previously:**_

_**"YOU BIG MEANY!"**_

_**"I'm not a meany!"**_

_**"YES YOU ARE!"**_

_**"MARY ALICE..."**_

_**"EDWARD IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO GO TO THE ZOO YOU WITH GUYS!"**_

_**"Okay okay fine you can come!" **_

_**"YAY! BYE EDWARD LOVE YOU!" Wow, that was interesting... That's what you get when you have a sister names Alice now isn't it.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"And there are the lions..." Edward exclaimed pointing out the animals to our son. Edward had Jake strapped to his chest and my seven month old giggled reaching out toward the animals. Edward and Jacob had a strong fatherly son bond although they've only known each other for a mere number of months. Edward is unsurprisingly an amazing father to both his children. Esme came over to where I was sitting on the park bench and stroked Sarah's cheek. She was asleep in the stroller; she had passed out while we were looking at the bird display.

"You know, he's really surprised me with how well he is with the kids." Esme stated looking at her son who was now explained how the lions live.

"Yeah... He's wonderful. With both of them." I replied smiling. My baby girl started fussing before opening her eyes. She stared up at us women and blinked before putting her finger in her mouth. I heard a musical chuckle from in front of me and suddenly there was a shadow over my daughter.

"So much for my hygienic daughter." my husband laughed handing Jake to me. I placed him in the stroller as well, letting Edward strap him into the seat.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Timmy went to look at the bears... you want to go a catch up with them?" he asked grabbing the stroller handle with one hand and mine with the other. Esme walked back over to Carlisle leaving us some space.

"So, love. You enjoying yourself?"

"I think so. I've never been to the zoo and actually enjoyed it before so I think so." I explained. I never really had a good experience with zoos. When I was younger I managed to fall into the small pond where you could look at the different fish and I never wanted to come here since. That was just an experience that would never leave me... and to think it was only because I had two left feet.

"Good... I'm glad. Oh my..." Edward trailed off looking at the scene in front of him.

"Is that??" I began.

"TYLER!!!!!!" Rosalie screamed jumping in the air reaching for her son who was hanging on the exhibit fence.

"Mommy! I'm Tarzan... ahhhhhAHhhhhhhhhhhAHhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tyler announced climbing higher.

"Emmett! You ass whole! Go get him!" Rose shrieked tears streamed down her perfectly make-uped face. Almost instantly Emmett jumped onto the fence as well. A small group of people were now standing around the scene in front of them. I clung to Edward... scared that either one of the boys would fall down to their death or over the fence into the bear's exhibit... BEARS?! [**I know most exhibits have all around caging.. sadly... just go along with it]**

"Edward..."

"Love, they'll be fine. Trust me." Somehow Emmett managed to drag his son towards him without going too high and then jumped back to the ground. Almost instantly Rose grabbed both her men and hugged then for dear life.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but under park orders I must ask you and your family to leave park grounds." one of the zoo workers announced tapping Rose on the shoulder. When Rose began walking away we all followed, afraid of what would happen if we didn't. I was actually beginning to enjoy the zoo, you know? Of course, this would only happen in the Cullen family now wouldn't it. NORMAL people don't go climbing on exhibit fences and NORMAL people don't get escorted out of a zoo... I guess this is just one characteristic you need to adapt to as a Cullen; you have to expect the unexpected every day and realize no day is normal.


	3. Secrets and Surprises

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Hey Emmett? Bella said that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." I called out to where Emmett was sitting with Sarah, Jacob and Tyler. He was trying to explain to them the rules of football... well; to Sarah he was trying to explain the pros of cheerleading.

"M'Kay dude! Your daughter's going to be some cheerleader... I can feel it!"

"Emmett, if you're trying to get my daughter to wear those skimpy outfits you will never see tomorrow!" I laughed. Bella was singing in the kitchen while stirring something that looked like potatoes. I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist.

"Edward.... don't do that! I'm busy! Stop!" She laughed while I tickled her sides. Suddenly she turned around in my arms and started to smack me with the wooden spoon she was holding.

"You. _SMACK_ Leave. _SMACK_ Me._ SMACK _Alone. _SMACK_ I. _SMACK_ Am. _SMACK_ Cooking. _SMACK_ Your. _SMACK_ Dinner. _SMACK_ So. _SMACK _Stop. _SMACK_ Now." _SMACK. _

"Fine fine..." I surrendered as she turned away. I was now aware of two other voices behind me, laughing at the little show.

"Good one Bella."

"Yeah, you got him good." Rose and Alice laughed. Great...

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Bella? Does that actually work?" I heard Rose whisper. I laughed... just what Rose needs, another reason to hit my brother. I smirked as I walked back to my brothers and half mindedly watched the football game along with my brother. It wasn't until ten minutes later that we were all sitting around the dinner table, enjoying every minute together.

"Okay. Now, I read this story in the newspaper the other day and I thought it was hilarious. Okay, now, do you all remember Mike Newton from high school?" Emmett asked. At the mention of Newton's name my hands clenched into fists, my knuckles turning white.

"That's the kid that was always trying to steal Bella from Edward right?" Alice giggled winking in my direction. Emmett went on, ignoring Alice's comment with his story, earning laughs out of everyone, including myself.

"So, Bella, you ready to go back to work?" Alice bubbled switching the topic.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Surprisingly I miss the school and being in charge of one special part of each of the student's lives. Of course, I love being home but honestly, I'm entirely grateful for going back. When I'm home, I tend to slack off of things because I get too preoccupied with the twins—not that that's a bad thing or anything—but I really get more done when I'm crunched for time then not. Does that make sense?"

"Of course that makes sense dear. It's like if Alice, per se, didn't work at all and had her own children and had a lot of 'free' time on her hands, she wouldn't be cleaning the house or reorganizing closets... she would be online shopping for new clothes and shoes." my mother kindly answered. Alice looked abashed, blushing like Bella.

"Alice, why the hell are you pulling a Bella?" Emmett asked. Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed Alice's strange and abnormal behavior.

"I... uh.. um... I..." Alice stuttered slowly. Something was up with Alice, obviously something big. She was never like this. The last time I saw her like this was when she had a $20,000 credit card bill and had to tell Jasper right after Christmas.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"Nothing...." Alice murmured, leaning into Jasper's chest. Suddenly her shoulders were shaking violently; Bella and Rose simultaneously got out of their chairs—Rose's completely flipping over—and rushed to Alice. Bella whispered something in Alice's ear all three girls slowly walked Alice upstairs, Rosalie supporting her the entire way.

Everyone else at the table turned to Jasper and he just shrugged his shoulders. Obviously this was something important and Alice didn't want to tell Jasper. I hope it's not another bill or... what if she got fired?

BPOV

After Esme re-phrased my thoughts to make it easier to understand, Alice broke down into tears. Rose and I, both sensing something was wrong, went over to Alice, and we persuaded her to come upstairs with us. From the look on Jasper's face he had no clue what was going on, but seeing Alice in such pain made him hurt as well.

We managed to get Alice up to mine and Edward's room before Alice's sobs completely over took her. She dropped to the floor and buried her head in her hands, trying to hide her tears.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her small shoulders.

"Ali, tell us what's wrong okay? We won't be mad or upset or anything. Promise." Rose added.

"I... I..." Alice began looking up.

"You what Ali?" I whispered.

"I.... I... I... um... I'm... I'm..." she stumbled.

"Alice..." Rose cooed.

"Ugh..." she sighed, "I'm... I'm pregnant." I smiled and Rose just started clapping.

"What? Is that it? Ali, this is amazing!!!" I cried.

"Alice... why are you crying over this? You should be celebrating!"

"I know, but my mom's right."

"Right about what?"

"She may not have said it this way exactly but what she said made me think... what if I shop online more then I spend time with my baby? What if I get so absorbed in my shopping that I forget to feed or change my baby? I— I don't know what I would do if that happened."

"Alice, that would never happen and you know it. You need to tell Jasper, he should know he's going to be a daddy shouldn't he?" Rose asked kneeling in front of our friend.

"I guess so..."

"Well, we're going to go down stairs and send him up so you can tell him the news okay?" I laughed turning towards the door, Rose hot on my heels.

"O-o-okay." Alice whispered staying where she was on the floor. I could see a smile tugging at her lips though, so I knew she was okay.

Rose and I stood behind the entry way trying to compose ourselves before walking back into the dining room to face the family. I quickly walked over to Jasper and whispered in his ear to go and talk to his wife... he needs her.

EPOV

Bella and Rosalie came back down stairs, composed as ever, but I could still see the effort it took to keep from smiling. Bella whispered something to Jasper and he was up and out of his chair in seconds. Esme and Bella shared a knowing look and Carlisle suddenly smiled—putting the pieces together.

"Hey, dude, are we the only one's that know?" Emmett asked me, leaning across the table.

"Aunty Bewwa?" Tyler's voice suddenly rang out.

"Yes honey?" Bella asked turning to our nephew.

"Is aunty Awlice gonna have a baby like Jakey or Sawa?" Bella's eyesd seemed to light up, and were amused surprised.

"Honey, why do you think that?" Rose asked quizzativly.

"Cuwz, when awnty bewa had baby, she was awl sawd and weird and awnty awice haws been sad and not juwmpy..." he explained waving his plactic fork in the air. For a young boy he certainly did pick up on things.

"Yes honey, she is. good guess."

"My son figured it out before me... this is pathetic but, before you Eddie man, wow, you're really losing your stuff." Emmett laughed shaking his head. Alice was going to have a baby... there's going to be another one of us in a short nine months... lets hope we all see the day another pixie is born.


	4. Letter of Importance

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

_**Previously:**_

_**"My son figured it out before me... this is pathetic but, before you Eddie man, wow, you're really losing your stuff." Emmett laughed shaking his head. Alice was going to have a baby... there's going to be another one of us in a short nine months... lets hope we all see the day another pixie is born.**_

CHAPTER 4

EPOV

"Yo, dude! Pass the football!" Emmett exclaimed jumping frantically up and down for the ball. I quickly chucked the object towards my pig of a brother, causing him to run backwards and falling over a shovel. Tyler on the sidelines was cracking us, holding his stomach as he pointed at his father. The girls were all in the house, ogling the twins and going over all the plans for Alice's baby with her. Jasper was asleep on the patio chair. Apparently he's been working long hours at his office, trying to get as many patients in as possible... to earn more money I bet. With Alice's shopping addictions and a new baby on the way he needs all the money he can get. Also, with him forcing Alice to only work three more months, things are going to get tight for the two of them and quick. Emmett and I continued our game of ball as we tried to show Tyler the proper way to tackle, eventually just turning into a free for all dirt fight between the three of us.

BPOV

"Alice, what color do you think that you're going to pain the nursery?" I asked while attending my fussy baby girl. Rose was holding a sleeping Jake in her arms while casually flipping through a home decorator's magazine with Esme. Carlisle was working a full day's shift today she came to "hang around with her girls".

"Well, I was thinking to go neutral, because I really don't want to know the sex, I want to be surprised; a light yellow would look nice I think. With dark wood furniture most likely. I would love for it to be Disney themed, Winnie the Pooh most likely." She explained. Clearly this was all already thought and planned out. I'm actually surprised that my best friend didn't pull out a full color sketch of the room.

"Alice, I think that's adorable. Oh! And you could get decals to paint the characters on the walls... I have the perfect place on where to go to get them. It's the same place where I got yours and Edward's room decorations when you were younger. Do you remember those pink fairies that you had on your walls and the green vine boarders that made it seem like you were a princess in her castle?" Esme began. I had seen pictures of Alice's room from when she was younger and today still she has one of those fairies on the lavender walls within her parent's house. As she grew older apparently the room was covered more with pages torn our of Vogue and fashion magazines. Even when Alice was younger she was a shopholic—or a shopo-alice. Every day I hope that Sarah will inherit her Aunts spunk but NOT her love of shopping. If my daughter becomes addicted to shopping she will immediately be going into therapy... possibly with her Uncle Jasper.

"Bella, I think someone's at the door." Esme announced, bringing me out of my flashback. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No no. I'll get it. My house, I'll get it." I stated, getting up out of the comfortable chair.

"Hello?" I asked as I pulled open the door. Behind it a man in a green colored uniform that I recognized as a military uniform was standing boldly against the wind.

"Good morning miss. Is a Mr. Edward Cullen here?" he asked.

"Yes, he is, but he is actually unavailable at the moment." I replied looking over my shoulder at my husband rolling with Tyler in the dirt outside.

"Are you his wife?"

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"Can you please give him this letter and please portray to him that it is urgent?"

"Okay, if that's all..." I asked taking the official looking document.

"That is all. Thank you. Have a good afternoon." the man exclaimed as he turned back to the black Mercedes parked in front of my house. I flipped that notice over in my hands.

_To Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen_

**URGENT**

_U.S. Military Corps._

They probably just wanted to make sure that everything is fine with Edward, since he was sent home injured last time. They probably just want to check up and make sure everything it going great. I walked through the living room and opened the French doors leading to the back yard.

"Edward???"

EPOV

"Edward???" I heard my wonderful wife's voice call. I quickly got up and walked over the where she stood. In her hands was an official looking document, possibly from the school or somewhere else. Nothing of significance. Then again, why would a school be sending out such official looking envelopes.

"What is it love? Is everything okay?"

"This just came for you." she replied slowly, extending the letter towards me. For me?

_To Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen_

**URGENT**

_U.S. Military Corps._

Urgent? What could be Urgent? I quickly flipped open the paper, revealing a long letter.

_Dear Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen:_

_As a member of the United Stated Military Corps, you may be well aware of the situation going on over seas. Lately, we have been recruiting more men to go over seas and support our country and you are being called back to fight. You will be part of a special group of Doctors and other military officers who specialize in needed fields. We have been short on medically advanced men and we are re-drafting you to help. Inside the packet included with this letter you will find all the details pertaining when you will be leaving, where you will be, what section you will be part of and how long this term will be for. This will be a twelve month mission and afterwards you will be given leave once again. We wish you luck and remind you that this is your duty to your country. _

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Anderson_

_U.S. Military_

_INFORMATION_

_You will find the following information of great importance soldier. Please follow all directions and please bring all required items. _

_Departure: October 24, 2009_

_Where: Seattle International Airport_

_When: 11:30am_

The letter went on to explain the necessary items. I didn't realize I was shaking until Bella's small hand touched my shoulder.

"Edward, honey what's wrong?"

"They... they're making me go back."

"WHAT?!?!? EDWARD!!! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T GO!!!!" Bella exclaimed bursting into tears.

"Baby, I... I don't really think I have a choice."

"Edward... you can't go. I need you here. With the kids. I cannot raise these kids by myself. Edward, I need you here with me. I won't be able to deal with you going back and not knowing where you are or if you're still alive or if you're hurt. Last year when I found out you were hurt, I couldn't handle the pain. Now, what am I going to do if that happens again? Do you think that I will be able to look at the kids everyday—seeing bits of you in each of them; between Jakes smile and Sarah's eyes—do you think that I will be able to hold myself together? You can't go! You cant you cant you can't!" By the end of her tirade she began banging on my chest letting her tears overtake her. She was right, I couldn't do that to her again. But, there is no turning back, I have to do this. I have been called upon by my country but I'm being held here by my wife. Which one's more worth fighting for? With Bella, I can stay with her and spend eternity with my wife or I could go for my country which would allow me to protect my family as well as the land we live on. Which will it be?

A/N: Review?


	5. Arrow to the Heart

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

_**Previously:**_

_**By the end of her tirade she began banging on my chest letting her tears overtake her. She was right, I couldn't do that to her again. But, there is no turning back, I have to do this. I have been called upon by my country but I'm being held here by my wife. Which one's more worth fighting for? With Bella, I can stay with her and spend eternity with my wife or I could go for my country which would allow me to protect my family as well as the land we live on. Which will it be?**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

BPOV

Edward couldn't be leaving me. This time, not only would he be leaving me, his brothers and sisters as well as his parents, but his own children too. If something happens this time around and no miracle occurs, I don't think that I would be able to cope with myself. Yes, of course I would continuously have him living through our kids, but what if all I can do is seem him in them. Will I be able to hold myself together? Even for the kids?

"Is everything okay?" I heard a voice ask behind me and I turned around to see the rest of the family sanding in an arch within the doorway. I was about to lie and say that everything was fine and nothing was wrong when Edward started to speak.

"No, nothing is fine." his voice quavered. Never have I heard Edward's voice shake so much. Ever since I married him I have never heard the sadness and fear actually show them in this way.

"The military called me back over seas, and I have to go. I have to go for a 12 month mission since they need more doctors over there." his voice was barely a whisper. Everyone else was either angered (Emmett), on the verge of tears (Alice, Rose, Esme and myself) or mildly confused (Jasper who just woke up and Tyler since he was only four.)

"You have to go back?" Alice began, her hormones kicking in. Suddenly the weight of this issue donned on everyone but the twins and Tyler, creating mass confusion within the family.

"EDWARD! YOU CAN'T GO BACK! WHAT ABOUT THE TWINS????" Rosalie screamed.

"THEY CANNOT MAKE YOU GO BACK TO THE DREADFUL PLACE AND PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE EVERY FREAKIN MINUTE!!!! THIS ISN'T A DAMN VIDEO GAME... THIS IS YOUR LIFE!!!!" Emmett bellowed shaking the door panes.

"My son... you can't go back there. There too much you're going to miss... you need to witness your children growing." Esme whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Edward..." Alice cried holding on to Jasper.

"Man, I'm going to need you here... I can't do the whole Daddy thing without my wing man." Jasper calmly explained.

"SHUT UP!" my husband cried hushing everyone immediately.

"Alice, yes I think I do need to go back... It's my duty to my country and Emmett, they can make me go back because I offered and signed up for this job like anyone else would. It's my choice and it's my life. Rose, I know I need to be here with the twins and Mom, of course you know that I want to witness the growing of my children's lives. Jasper, I'm sorry. You can do it, Emmett will be here. He's gone through it more then I have hell, you've been through it more then I have... I was only there for the last 3 months of Bella's pregnancy. I'm sorry guys but I really need to go back! It's my duty to my country and there is no turning back now."

"Edward, what's more important-- Your duty or your family?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"Ugh... You guys need to think of this issue this way. By staying here with you guys, sure I would be here and see everyone grow up, but by going over seas I can help protect you guys. I think I will sleep better at night knowing that you all are safe instead of always talking about how I could make your lives better." Edward explained to the point.

"Edward, it's your decision. Just don't be rash." Esme My mother warned.

"I know mom. This is what I have to do." he said

"Then do it." The rest of the family visit consisted of silence. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of magazine pages being turned, the low volume of the television, Tyler's car sound affects and the occasional whimper from Sarah or Jake.

"Bella, Edward. I think it's time we head out. Tyler's starting to crash" Emmett said, giving us each a hug and me a kiss. I could see Tyler already starting to pass out in Rose's arms so I got up, clumsily of course, and gave her a kiss. When I pulled back she told me we would get through this together. Alice and Esme did the same as they left twenty minutes later. Finally after the kids were down for the night, fed, changed and asleep, I asked Edward the question that had been bothering me all night.

"Edward, how long do we have together?"

A/N: How'd I do?


	6. Calculating Time

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

_**Previously:**_

_**"Bella, Edward. I think it's time we head out. Tyler's starting to crash" Emmett said, giving us each a hug and me a kiss. I could see Tyler already starting to pass out in Rose's arms so I got up, clumsily of course, and gave her a kiss. When a pulled back she told me we would get through this together. Alice and Esme did the same as they left twenty minutes later. Finally after the kids were down for the night, fed, changed and asleep, I asked Edward the question that had been bothering me all night.**_

_**"Edward, how long do we have together?"**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**BPOV**_

"I leave on the 24th." Edward whispered, pulling my close.

"October?" I asked trying to calculate the seconds.

"Yes love... of October." he replied burying his head in my hair trying to prevent the tears.

"Today's September 26th?" He just shook his head.

"So we have 2,160,000 seconds left." I said flatly.

"I guess so."

"Edward, I don't want you to go."

"I know love, but I have to."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we go to sleep? It's been a rough day."

"Sure Bella." We both got up and headed up the stairs into our bedroom. This is where it all began a year ago and this is where it's going to start all over again.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I lay in bed for three hours, but sleep never came. Edward's steady breathing showed how he was asleep and when I moved, he turned over. Quietly, I got dressed in jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts; throwing on my boots and walking downstairs. Before I grabbed my keys and I scribbled a messy note on a post it and stuck it to the fridge; Edward would go into the fridge for Sarah's bottle when she needed.

_Edward:_

_I went to your mother's house for a little while. I couldn't _

_Sleep so I figured that I could go over and talk to her about_

_Something's that I needed to ask her. I'll be back—don't worry. If you need_

_Me just call my cell phone or their house._

_With Lots of Love_

_Bella_

And with that it wasn't long until I was driving up the familiar green, tree-lined path that weaved to and fro. I waited until I began to see the trees thin out and start to clear before turning up the long driveway that lead up to Esme and Carlisle's house. Unlike every other day when I came to visit my 'parents' I couldn't park in my normal spot. I had to park the Volvo in behind a red Pilot—signaling that_** my**_ mother was here. _What's my mom doing here? And at such an odd godly hour? _I easily and silently hiked my way up the stairs, knocking on the door.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, surprisingly fully awake.

"Hi Carlisle..." I mumbled looking down.

"What are you doing here? It's... 2:12 in the morning honey. Come in. Come in." he replied allowing me to enter.

"I. I well.... I wanted to talk to Esme about some things.... I understand if this is a bad time, but I really wanted to talk to her," I stated, my voice louder now.

"Does Edward know you're here?" he asked quickly looking me up and down.

"Well, I left him a note on the fridge; I didn't want to wake him..."

"I'll go give him a call. He'll freak out if you're not there when he wakes up dear." I slowly made my way towards the living room, taking my time in the hall, looking at all the pictures lines up in silver frames. The first picture was a picture of Carlisle and Esme on their wedding day, standing at the edge of the water. The next was of Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I, chasing each other; only in this picture in the background you could see a 8 year old me heading towards the ground and a 9 year old Edward's arm wrapping around my waist. Esme always said that's when she first knew we would end up together. The following pictures just played out all of our lives. Emmett and Rose's wedding, all of us with the kids, mine and Edward's wedding, our graduation photos, Edward's Medical Certificate along with Carlisle and Jasper's. Finally there was a picture of me and Edward on Christmas last year, when he came back.

"Bella, dear are you okay?" Esme's small voice asked from behind me. Some where off in the distance I could hear Carlisle assuring Edward that everything was okay.

_"Edward, she's fine. Don't worry. Just give her some time. No, I have no idea why she's here. She said she wanted to talk to your mother. Edward, son, I understand you're worried but you cannot come up here with the twins. Stay home okay? Get some more rest then come over here in morning. I'll personally make sure that Bella stays over here tonight. EDWARD NO DON'T YOU DARE GET IN YOUR CAR SON! GIVE YOUR WIFE SOME SPACE!" _

"Bella, do you want to talk?" Esme soothed placing her arm on my shoulder.

"O-okay..." I don't know why my voice was shaking so much. Somehow I made it to the couch before the tears began to fall and I felt a different pair of arms pulling me into a hug.

"Baby, what's wrong. Bella... tell your mother what's wrong." my mother soothed, rubbing my hair as if I was a little girl again.

"Honey, is it about Edward?"

"Edward?" my mother asked suddenly.

"I was getting to that Rene, Edward's been called back over seas and he's decided to go. He got the letter yesterday afternoon."

"Bella, is that what this is all about?" I merely shook my head, the tears speeding down my face in even larger quantities now.

"Honey, it's his duty. He has to go. He doesn't want to leave you know."

"I- I know. But, how does he expect me to raise the kids all on my own. I mean, I can't do that. I already had to go through the pregnancy alone last time and I don't think I'll be able to hold it together this time. What if he gets hurt? What do I do then? When I see little pieces of him in the twins everyday? I won't be able to be strong enough for them. You both know how much Jake looks like Edward and Sarah has his eyes..." I droned off into another fit of tears.

"Bella, honey. This is what he feels is right. Of course, I'm sad and upset and also angry about this, but I trust my son and trust that whichever option he chooses will be the right choice."

" I trust him too.. I just..."

"Bella, get some rest. Enjoy every second that you have with him. And do you know when he leaves?"

"October 24..."

"Oh goodness... so close..."

A/N: Okay everyone. I've typed 6 chapters today! 6! That's 36 Pages in the last 4 hours!!!! Okay, well, I'm going to be putting up all the pictures and links for this story on my profile so check them out sometime this week. All the characters will be up and I will also be posting some music that reviewers and other people have given me to inspire this story. So please check them out as well. Just let me know how I'm doing and I just wanted to say that the next couple chapters before Edward leaves are going to get a little sappy and the drama won't arrive since it's on backorder and will be delivered in later chapters. :P

Twilighter5


	7. Princess Hearts and News

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

_**My awesome fantastic readers: Just wanted to explain the long update issue. I've honestly, forgot to post these chapters and I'm not going to lie to you, but I kind of forgot to continue writing for a while. Finally, softball season has come to an end and so has school and finals. YAY! I have the entire summer to edit and complete this story now, so thank you to all of my fantastic readers who have stayed with me this entire difficult and bumpy road of writing. If I could give you all awards, I would. Now, this AN is for the next 5-6 chapters that will be going up right after it so pleasseee review? Review? Review? I will update for 6 days straight so, You'll have a new chapter every day for the next 6 days. :D Maybe longer depending on how much I write. One big gain from this long update? Well, the chapters are all muuuchhh longer. Like, they are now 10-17 pages long EACH so, they are quite the chapters. I hope that in the next few my words will evoke many emotions—happy and sad—from you guys. Please, tell me what you think about the story so far because if you don't like it, I can pull it in a direction that I think that you may enjoy better? If you have any questions or suggestions, please send me a review, or PM me or something. Thanks a whole lot guys, you're fantastic!**_

_**By the way, if you ask questions in a review, I will reply to them now with answers, so if you feel like you missed something or are confused about what you read, just send me a note and I will gladly help to clear up any confusion. Now, on with the story!**_

_**Now, on with the story....**_

_**Chapter 7 (wooohooo!)**_

_**Previously:**_

_**"Bella, honey. This is what he feels is right. Of course, I'm sad and upset and also angry about this, but I trust my son and trust that whichever option he chooses will be the right choice."**_

_**" I trust him too.. I just..." **_

_**"Bella, get some rest. Enjoy every second that you have with him. And do you know when he leaves?"**_

_**"October 21..."**_

_**"Oh goodness... so close..."**_

_**BPOV**_

"Alice, that's great!" I exclaimed. I had the phone tucked between my mouth and shoulder as I cooked Edward and my lunch as well as warming the kids' bottles.

"No, no Alice. That's a cool idea. Yea, you should have the baby shower on New Years Eve. Yes, if you want to. Alice, you can go shopping can't you? I can't come... I start work next week again, no I can't take off, I took off the last couple weeks... I know. Really? It's the 23rd Alice. You can't be that big yet. You're only three months... yes I know I was big then, but I was having twins... WHAT???!?!?!" I nearly dropped the pan I was holding with Alice's statement.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???

"I didn't think that you would really think it that important..."

"Alice, when you find out that your sister-in-law and best friend is having twins I think I should be on the verge of passing out!"

"Oh."

"Alice congratulations! I've got to go feed the twins, but I'll talk to you later okay? Call me tonight we can chat... maybe go out to dinner? Okay! BYE!"

"Edward!" I ran up the stairs somehow not falling flat on my face on the way up,

"Edward!!" I stopped mid-sentence in the doorway to nursery.

"Your so beautiful baby girl." Edward was sitting in the rocking chair with Sarah in his arms, rocking back and forth, whispering to her. The sun coming from the window behind them illuminated both of them, making them seem angelic. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed the video camera and slowly made my way back into the nursery.

"I hope you know that I really don't want to go. I'd rather stay here with you and mama and Jakey, but I need to go. It's so hard for everyone to understand what this feels like. I really don't want to leave, but if I do, I'll be helping you in the long run. But, if I leave I'll miss so much. Your first smile, your first laugh, your first birthday, your first Christmas. What if I'm not here when you learn how to walk? What if I can't be there if you say your first words? I'm going to miss so much of you growing up, and I wonder if it's all worth it. Would it be worth being killed and have you safe, or would it make your life more miserable because you'd grow up without your father.

"What am I saying, you mother would go and marry someone else who would help raise you twins. You'd have step brothers and step sisters that you would grow up with as well. He'd have to fight off the boys with a baseball bat, or maybe your brother could scare them all away.

"You're going to be the most beautiful girl the world has ever known. You know why? Because you look just like your mommy. She's like an angel, and I'm extremely lucky that I found someone like her. You have her hair and her smile and her face. You'll look just like her, and you'll have all the boys knocking down our front door to take you to prom.

"You'll learn how to drive and eventually go off to college and meet the man of your dreams. Just remember baby girl, if you're happy, then I'm happy even if you don't know it. Go with your gut. If you get married, get married, even though I won't be there at your wedding to walk you down the isle and give you away. Even if I do and I'm still alive, I'd not give you away at all. I'd be selfish and stubborn and keep you, jus the way you are—my little girl.

"I want you to be the girl who will smile and the room would get brighter and if a boy looks your way you'd melt their hearts. You also need to be the strong, rebellious (but not too rebellious), girl I know you can be. Don't take any shit from anyone else and don't let anyone tell you what you are to do—except for your mother of course. Now, I need you to be good for mommy when I'm gone and hopefully when I come back you'll recognize and remember me.

"It's taking all my will power not to stay here and watch you grow up, but I know that it's in my best interest to go. It will protect you—save you. You need time to see the world. I've already had my time and however I blew it, that's it. Just be good and enjoy life. I need you to the girl I know you can be and nothing will ever change that. Maybe you'll grow up to be a beautiful musician who can play the guitar, piano and sing. Maybe... just maybe...." With that Edward began to stare into space and not say anymore. Easily I close the camera and turned it off. The news about Alice could wait. Edward needs time. He needs time to think about what to do—the right thing to do.

**I saw this really cool idea that this fan fiction author does (can't remember name...sry!) I'm going to fun facts about me on each chapter to try to lighten the mood :D***

************************************************************************

FUN FACT: I use enchanted orchid body spray for Bath and Body Works Company


	8. Packing and Confessions

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

_**Chapter 8**_

__EPOV

The past few days have been emotional and inconsistent. Although everyday daily routines have continued, the communication between me and Bella has lessoned more and more every second. This is my last week here with my family and for some reason; this year's departure is much more difficult then last time around. Maybe it's the lack of communication or maybe it's the fact that this time I know all that I'm leaving behind. Emmett, Rosalie and Tyler. Jasper, Alice and the babies I won't get to see grow and be born. My parents; my loving mother and caring father. And most importantly, my beautiful wife and kids. 12 months is a long time to be gone and these are the most important years of their lives that I'll miss. Their first words, their first steps, their first everything. I won't be the one to teach Jake at an early age the rules of sports now, Emmett will. Everyone will be there to witness the growth within my family and I will not. As much as I dreaded it, I placed all my clothes into bag I was to bring with me on the mission. All my clothes that I was allowed to take, hats, jackets, boots. I saved one of everything to have for when I must leave. Neatly, I piled up pieces of fabric until I could fit no more and placed everything that I would need in the bag. I didn't realize that Bella was behind me, sitting cross-legged on our bed until I turned around to throw the bag on the floor.

"Bella." I whispered walking towards her. She didn't say anything, but I could see her eyes getting glassy and tears about to spill over.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?"

"I-I- I don't want you to go."

"I know love, but there really is nothing that I can do about it."

"Yes there is! You don't have to go! You can stay here with me! Stay where I can see you and know that you're safe!" she wailed clinging to my shirt. I ran my hands up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"Is that why you're so upset love? You're afraid that I'm going to get hurt?" I could feel her sobs get even harder now, making me upset. I pushed her shoulders, and looked in her soft brown eyes.

"Bella, don't be afraid for my safety. My safety is nothing compared to yours. That's why I'm going. I want to keep you and the kids safe at all costs and if risking my life is the only way to completely do that, then I will. If I had a real choice Isabella, I would be here everyday with you and the kids. You need to stop with this feeling sorry and scared for me. It's not healthy. Try to focus on the kids and work when I'm gone—you can do this without me and you know it. It's all in the amount of will power that you have and the ability you have to be without me."

"But that's the problem Edward; I really have no abilities unless I'm with you. When you're not here I'm weak and empty. I need you here with me or I won't be able to function."

"Bella" I laughed. "You've lived without me before haven't you?"

"No... Edward, you've been my best friend since we were three so I really didn't ever live without you." She had a point about that there... there was no mistaking it.

"How about we do something as a family; just the four of us today. Let's go to the park with the twins."

"Okay." she mumbled into my shirt. Slowly she stood and walked out of our bedroom.

"Where you going?" I called at her disappearing figure.

"Going to get the twins ready, get dressed Edward and meet me downstairs." She called back sounding like her normal self again.

***********************************************************************

"SARAH! DON'T EAT THE DIRT!!!" Bella cried scooping Sarah up in her arms. Sitting where we were in the park we could see and hear everything. Sarah, being my daughter, had to taste everything in site, including the dirt and flowers. Jake was asleep in the stroller, passed out from the long day of bubbling and gabbling. He has _such _a difficult life.

"I'm going to miss this." Bella murmured while pulling our daughter's fist out of her mouth. I silently pushed a stray hair that was hanging in front of her face behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Me too love. Not one day goes by when I don't think about what I'm going to miss." I looked at me again and smiled.

"Lovely..." I heard an unfamiliar voice whisper. I looked up and saw an older couple, maybe in their mid sixties, walking down the path hand in hand.

"Do you remember that honey?" they chatted, as they continued walking, looking back occasionally.

"Excuse me!" I called after them. The woman turned around, stopping.

"Excuse, but I was just wondering if you can take a photo for me." I asked again when they were closer.

"Sure thing honey. Would you like to take it here? Oh! How about I take in where you and your wife can sit on the rock over there in front of the water fall with your twins? Does that work?"

"That sounds great." Bella answered for me. We all posed, smiled for the camera and said our thanks. Before the women walked away she whispered in my ear.

"Be safe. Your wife loves you too much to handle your not being there. Trust me; I remember how I used to look at my Teddy when he wasn't with me. It's always the same thing. Protect them; just don't forget to protect yourself. Good luck." She smiled and walked away. That was exactly what I intended to do.

FUN FACT: I have 47 posters of the Ford 2005 Red Mustang on my bedroom walls—it's my second obsession beside twilight. :D


	9. Departures & Good Wishes

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

_**Previously**_

_**"Be safe. Your wife loves you too much to handle your not being there. Trust me; I remember how I used to look at my Teddy before he went to war. It's always the same thing. Protect them; just don't forget to protect yourself. Good luck." She smiled and walked away. That was exactly what I intended to do.**_

Chapter 9

APOV (Yes, ALICE!)

October 24th. The day we've all been dreading since we all reluctantly wrote it down on our calendars. Currently, we were all sitting quietly in Bella and Edward's living room, waiting for Edward for the last time to come down the stairs before he leaves.

"Alice come here." Jasper said, pulling me closer to him. The emotions in the room were really affecting my Jazzy and even I didn't feel the need to be bouncing all around the house like, as Bella exclaims, an "over-hyper pixie on red bull". Esme and Rene each were holding a twin, Tyler was with Carlisle and Charlie was staring blankly out the window. Emmett and Rosalie were talking quietly to each other, ever so often looking towards the stair case. Jasper just held me close... we were all together; we could get through this.

"Bella, give me the bag!" I heard Edward hush-yell from the stairs. I looked up just in time to see Bella trying to lug his camouflage backpack down the stairs. Way to be stubborn Bella.

"No."

"Be-la!"

"No Edw--!" Edward stuck his arm out just in time for Bella to be supported and not go tumbling backwards down the stairs.

"I'm going to miss that" he murmured before placing his wife back on her feet.

"Edward, we need to get going if you want to get to Seattle on time." Emmett voice bellowed out of nowhere. There was enough room in that sentence for an entire book of Emmett jokes, but, surprisingly, nothing of the sort escaped Emmett's lips. Edward just nodded and continued down the stairs, this time carrying the pack himself, leaving Bella to follow him like a lost puppy. The entire Cullen clan filed into all the cars, Edward taking his respected spot in the Volvo, the kids in the back and Bella next to him. Emmett, Rose and Tyler made their way into their Jeep, Carlisle and Esme to their Mercedes, Mr. and Mrs. Swan to the FPD vehicle, and Jazzy and I got into my Porsche. This time I let Jazz drive, sitting in the passenger seat. Once we got onto the main road, Jasper began to talk.

"Honey, don't worry, all this worry can't be good for you or the babies... I feel it radiating off of you like a tidal wave. Just breathe in and out—everything's going to be fine. Trust me." How could I not trust someone so sincere and convincing? With that, Jasper placed his hand in mine and drove on.

BPOV

"Love, say something." Edward urged quietly. He squeezed my hand encouragingly. When I didn't respond, he just continued on forward realizing his attempts were useless. Behind us the twins were babbling in their baby talk; I was so upset that one of then couldn't have said a real word when Edward was here. Da-da or Ma-Ma would do.

Time passed and I couldn't bear the quietness any longer.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered my voice surprisingly strong. I figured that I would be trying to fight back tears, my voice filled with some emotion I had no control over.

"Love, believe me, I will miss all three of you ever waking millisecond that you're not in my view. It could be months, weeks, years. I love you and I need you to remember that with every single breath you take. Okay? I. Love. You. You are my sunshine and I'm not sure if I'll survive without your smile shining on me." He kissed my knuckles after his short speech and I smiled.

"I know." I said quietly.

-------------------------------------------------- ~~-------------------------------------------------

The exit for Seattle came up way to quick for my liking. Edward pulled into the lot and I got out, taking both of the twins out of the back. The entire family parked along side the Volvo and the silence was deafening. Slowly each and every person walked up to Edward and gave him a hug and a kiss along with a few words of advice. I stayed and watched on. Alice was busy wiping tears from her face and taking picture after picture, documenting the event.

"Alice, come here lil' sis." my husband said opening his arms to her. She broke into a fit of tears only worthy of a hormonally pregnant woman and clung to Edward as if she would never see him again. When everyone else was finished, it was my turn. With the twins in my arms, Edward engulfed us into an Emmett bear hug, his own tears falling into my hair. We stood there just being a family; both the twins babbling and clinging to both of us. Suddenly out of nowhere, Edward pressed his lips to mine, kissing me as if this was his last chance. In the far distance, I could hear a siren and a voice calling for all military troops to please report to their designated area before boarding the planes. He leaned down and kissed Sarah, Jake and I on the foreheads.

"Edward." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Remember, I love you. Write, contact me when possible, and remember me. Stay healthy, all three of you, and take care of yourselves." he whispered, raw emotion etched in his voice.

"I love you all. I'll write as much as I can." Edward said before quickly turning away and walking into the sea of people. Wanting to watch Edward leave, I walked along with the twins to the gate separating the boarding area from the gathering place. I watched as my bronze-haired husband walked towards his plane.

"Edward!!!!!" I screamed through the fence when I noticed him looking through the crowds. Quickly he ran over the fence and smiled at me.

"I love you Bella." he whispered before closing our distance between us and the fence with a loving kiss.

"CULLEN!"

"I have to go... I love you Isabella Cullen. Remember that always." With that Edward was ripped from my arms, taking my heart with him.

A/N: How was that chapter everyone? I wrote and re-wrote this chapter multiple times, and I think I did some justice to this one. The next couple chapters will be more emotional Bella and the first months dealing without Edward. Reviews?

-******************************************************************

FUN FACT: My cousin and I, although we are 9 years apart, were born on the same day: January 5th. Isn't that cool? She was my own little birthday present!


	10. Realizations & Panic Attacks

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 10 (Yeah! Double Digits!)**

**Previously:**

"Edward!!!!!" I screamed through the fence when I noticed him looking through the crowds. Quickly he ran over the fence and smiled at me.

"I love you Bella." he whispered before closing our distance between us and the fence with a loving kiss.

"CULLEN!"

"I have to go... I love you Isabella Cullen. Remember that always." With that Edward was ripped from my arms, taking my heart with him.

BPOV

Like all things, time moves on. It never stops; never pauses. It breathes and runs laps around those sitting, waiting for the worst to end. For me, I think that this time around is going much easier. So far, it has been four hours since Edward left. Four hours since I was split into two. It's difficult to realize, but for now he's gone. There will always be the aching and longing in my heart when he is away from home, but this time I have Sarah and Jake to keep me together. Maybe, I'll hold on. Maybe we'll get through this—no, we WILL get through this. I will be strong for my children and for my family. I will support them... working my job and being a full time parent. I can do this. I can be the strong support that my children need. An besides—I have my family. They're there for me: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme Carlisle, Mom & Dad. If I ever really needed them they would be there for me through thick and thin. _I can do this. Who cares if_ Edward is in an unknown location with people who wish to kill him. Who cares if he's in constant danger and it's all because of me. Who cares if I don't where he is—if he's safe of buried in the bottom of a shared grave in the desert?

I can't do this... I can't do this at all! I can't raise my children by myself while holding a full time job. I can't support the three of us. With diapers and formula and all the necessities at an all time high, I don't think I'll be able to afford what I need. What if something happens to Edward again? I almost didn't pull through last time he was injured. What if he's injured again or worse... killed? My kids will not be able to grow up without a father. I can't teach my son how to play football, and I cannot just throw that responsibility on my brother in laws. I cannot teach my daughter how to shop or play dress up, or even let them have playmates if I'm working and cannot be home. I never wanted to send my children to an after school program where many kids go because there parents just don't care about them enough to stay home. I understand that many parents are like me, trying to support their family alone without a spouse by their side or both parents are working full time to make ends meet. Nanny's come with expensive price tags, and I never could ask Esme to stay home, pause her life and raise my children for me. Granted, at least I have a job—but, being a third grade teacher in this tiny town of forks wont really help the income crisis much. Maybe it will help me get by, but it wont be enough on its own to pay for the mortgage and the car insurance and any other bills that creep their way into my mail box.

I looked over at my kids, laying and sleeping in their car seats in front of me. So peaceful. So innocent. So un-affected by the craziness going around them. Jacob, looking like Edward today, lay there still. Sarah, who apparently looks like me, although I don't see it at all, stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked. If only I could be as carefree as them. If only I could sleep all day and not have to work or cook or clean. Just stare at people in the room and make their hearts melt with your father's crooked smile. I didn't realize I was crying until I couldn't see my twins clearly anymore. I managed to get myself all worked up over this. I promised that this time would be better. I promised that this time would be simpler. I though I would be able to do this on my own, but I don't think that that is any bit a possibility anymore. Within minutes, I was in the Volvo, driving up the familiar path once again to Esme. Why do I always find myself running back to her in tears that her son creates? Why do I bother running when I know that it will always hurt. It's like when you break a bone and your mother tells you to ice it. When you ice the break, you feel like you're beginning to mend, but the minute you take the ice off and begin to move, you remember the searing pain that only comes back to haunt you. That's what it's like to be broken—broken in the heart. It's besides me how my entire family can hold themselves together. I wish that I was as strong as them. Maybe it's because I have no willpower. When we were younger Edward would always tease me when I would give up when he won. He would laugh and play, singing about how I was a baby and had no will-power. You'd think being the police chief's daughter that I'd be raised tougher. I was brought up around crime and death, constantly hearing about various shootings and robberies around the state of Washington. We live only a short distance from Seattle, so I'm accustomed to hearing stories about murder victims on the news every morning, so why am I here, crying and driving my car up the all too familiar path?

By the time that I pulled up to the Cullen house, I was drowning in my own tears. In the back, my children continued to babble and talk—completely oblivious to the chaos around them. They don't understand that Mommy is falling apart at the seams and it's all because Daddy had to prove that he loved me by saving me.

"Hey baby," I cooed, picking up Jacob's car seat from the back of the car.

"Hey Princess," I said, doing the same with Sarah. This time when I walked up the porch, I didn't even bother to ring the doorbell. I walked right in. The most noticeable thing in the house was the profound silence. It rang throughout the house just as a church bell would during Christmas mass.

"Mom? Dad?" I called walking towards the kitchen where I saw that the light was on and radiating through the halls.

"I don't know how she's going to do it." I heard someone whisper. Their shaking voice gave away the sadness in their tone.

"Hello?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. It smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies... the way that Esme's kitchen always felt warm and welcoming.

"Hello dear." Esme stated looking at me. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked like she's been through hell. I didn't notice that there were others in the room until Rosalie came and took both the car seats from me and placed them on the table. With one glace at all my friends and family sitting around the kitchen tables, burrowed in despair, I lost it, holding onto the counter and just letting all my emotions loose. I hate that every time I'm the first one to lose their cool, but I know what they were all thinking and it just set me off. I can't hold it in any longer. Soon, everyone was crying along with me and we just stayed that way for minutes.

"Mom, I'm scared." I whispered looking up.

"I know honey. I know. We all are." she replied, wrapping her motherly arms protectively around me. We all calmed down, although I would let loose a racked sob every few minutes. I didn't realize that my family was so deeply affected by my husband as well.

"Why'd he leave me?" I suddenly asked. "He promised he would never go back. He PROMISED mom, he never lied to me ever." I said, starting another round of rough tears. This time not of sadness or love, but of anger.

"Last Christmas he promised. Remember?"

_"You guys know that I have to go back, it's my job..." he whispered. Everyone froze and Esme began to cry._

_"But..." Alice whispered._

_"So many people have been injured over seas guys. They can't send everyone that gets hurt home.... honestly if I could I would do everything in my power to stay... but I can't...." Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. They were all hurt and upset, and overall confused. Suddenly a small high pitched sob escaped from between my lips. I opened and closed my mouth trying to find words that weren't there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just hung on for dear life_

_"Please do-do-don't go." I cried. He pulled me into his lap and started to rub soothing circles into my palm. That began to calm me down a bit. _

_"I'm not going anywhere love... I promise I'm staying right here." He said. I looked at him through puffy eyes. What was he talking about?_

_"I was kidding guys. I'm here for good and I'm never going back." he exclaimed. I launched myself at him and kissed him long and hard. Everyone smiled knowing that we were once again a complete clan—one big family._

"Bella, dear, it's his job. It's his duty to protect his country. Everything happens for a reason. I want you to remember that Bella. We'll be behind you a hundred percent the entire way. I promise. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, we'll be there."

"I know, it's just I don't want to ask too much of you guys. You all have been able to make it through your lives without much support and I don't want to be the charity case of the family."

"You're not the 'charity case' Bella, you're family—it's what we do for each other." Emmett said flatly.

"Yeah, but you all have your own lives to run; it's not up to make sure that I have my life on track. If anything, I should be able to survive on my own, you know?"

"Bella, how much money do you make per payday?" Carlisle asked me.

"That's irrelevant to the conversation! I can take care of both the twins and myself perectly fine without support of other money." I said back, ignoring Carlisle.

"Bella, it's not irreverent! Do you know how much money formula and diapers and basics cost me and Emmett throughout the first year? And that was only Tyler—multiply that by two and you have a mess of numbers on your hands!" Rosalie countered. Everyone was gaining up on me and I knew it.

"I know, but I get money from Edward's service and I get money from working! I can cover the costs—I'll just cut back on some things that I don't really need." I said back.

"Like what Bella, food? Milk? Heat? Water? What can you really cut back on? You and Edward have always been very conservative people, even before the twins. You both are very short on spending money on things you don't need, so what you have now you really do need," Jasper stated.

"Really? Do I need HDTV? What about high-speed internet? I have twin seven month olds, not teenagers. The only one watching and using those services is me, and I'm going to be barely home enough to use them to their full potential!" I yelled getting frustrated now.

"I have a major question dear, what are you going to do with the twins when you're at work? Daycare gets quite expensive." Esme said soothingly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. I was thinking of putting them in daycare. I really don't know. " I cried dropping my head in my hands.

"Bella, let us help you. It's the least we can do. We're family—we're here for you." Suddenly I saw Carlisle digging through drawers in the kitchen before pulling out a leather book and a black pen.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping." He said easily, filling out a check on the counter. With the swift movement of his hand, his name was signed and the piece of paper was passed to me.

Isabella M. Cullen

Amount: One-thousand dollars

$1000.00

Carlisle Cullen, M.D.

"Carlisle, I can't accept this." I said thrusting the paper back at him.

"Nope, I want nothing to do with that check. Bella, that's for you and the twins. Actually, it's for the twins. I want to make sure that my grandchildren get the things they need when they need them. So, just save the check for if you need it. If you don't then great, but keep it with you in case you're running low on cash."

"Bella, why don't you go get some rest—it's been a long day. Edward's room in all made up and the two basinets are still in there from last time. Night."

"Night, and thanks."

"No problem" they all muttered as I walked up the stairs with the twins. One-Thousand dollars... I can't take that... I just cant.

EsmePOV

"We need to do something. She's stubborn and she isn't going to cash that check if her life depended on it—you've all known her forever." I said quietly trying to think of ways to help the poor girl.

"I don't know what we could do, but we need to help. She's not going to make it through the month if she keeps buying what she does." Alice said thinking. Suddenly something clicked.

"Does everyone have one of Bella and Edward's house keys?" I asked slyly. Everyone nodded yes, interested.

"Bella, being Bella, will only go shopping when she's running low on certain things. Now, if every once and a while we come and like, bring her some milk and eggs and stuff she won't really care. But, the thing is, I think that we can all help with the baby situation." I said.

"What are you getting at mom?" Emmett asked genuinely interested.

"I'm saying, every once and a while we can all pitch in to help Bella. Maybe one week one of us could pick up a couple cans of formula or a pack of diapers for the twins and put it in Bella's house when she's at work. She wont notice... if you just re-fill the diaper bin and stuff like that it would seem normal."

"That's a good idea; We'll be helping her without her knowing that we're helping her." Rose said.

"I know how expensive the baby business can be, so if we can help out in any way possible, the that's a plus for us. She'll send the kids to day care and then the costs for other things will be cut down because she wont run out of diapers and formula as fast or never."

"Yea, I think we should. I'll come up with a schedule and stuff and e-mail it to all of you guys. You can trade off and what not if you must, but try to keep it organized?" I asked looking over my children. As a mother it is in my power to help my "daughter" when she needs it most and that is exactly what I intend to do.

**Besides reading, I love to sing and play the guitar. I've never played for anyone else though so I doubt that I'm good.***


	11. Birthdays & Surprises

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

Previously:

"I'm saying, every once and a while we can all pitch in to help Bella. Maybe one week one of us could pick up a couple cans of formula or a pack of diapers for the twins and put it in Bella's house when she's at work. She wont notice... if you just re-fill the diaper bin and stuff like that it would seem normal."

"That's a good idea; We'll be helping her without her knowing that we're helping her." Rose said.

"I know how expensive the baby business can be, so if we can help out in any way possible, the that's a plus for us. She'll send the kids to day care and then the costs for other things will be cut down because she wont run out of diapers and formula as fast or never."

"Yea, I think we should. I'll come up with a schedule and stuff and e-mail it to all of you guys. You can trade off and what not if you must, but try to keep it organized?" I asked looking over my children. As a mother it is in my power to help my "daughter" when she needs it most and that is exactly what I intend to do.

Chapter 11:

BPOV:

When your life feels likes it's been on hold for months at a time and all you want to do is hit rewind and go backwards and you cant, you easily realize that you're miserable. With your own job, work, and children, life is even more hectic and horrible because you know that you need to move on. You know you need to be strong for your friends and family and you need to seem like you're super-man on the outside while deep down in your heart you are falling to small pieces every second. To make it even worse, when your husband, the man that was there for you since your elementary school days, is off trying to protect you and you are constantly worrying and having nervous breakdowns because you have absolutely no idea where he and your heart is in the world, you feel numb on the inside. There is absolutely nothing you could do along with cry and cry your emotions out on the bathroom floor every night, clinging to every memory and thought about them. That's basically how the past five months have gone. I've slept, corrected papers, eaten, fed the kids, cried, attempted laughter, pay the bills, and cry again. Even with all the talks I have had with my family and with Esme particularly, I still can't keep myself together. But, today is a day to shove all of that aside and provide the fake happiness that all the people I care about expect to see at my children's first birthday. I left Alice to planning the party itself and she insisted that is be big, thankfully I have veto power. Big for Alice is like, amusement park sized for the rest of the society. Eventually I was able to tone down the ideas like throwing a large party at some random place that only Alice could know about to keeping it simple, at a small restaurant in the private room upstairs. The guest list was shortened to immediate family and close friends and some co-workers and kids from the twin's day center.

This morning my dear friend managed to come into my house, even after we changed l the locks again, and dress me and my two kids while shoving food and descriptions of the party down our throats. You can say that I should have objected, but it's difficult to go through with one of the most important days in our family's lives without your husband.

"Okay Bella, we're going to be in the BMW and the boys are going to be meeting us at the restaurant in an hour. We just need to show up a little before in case that some guests arrive early. 'Kay?"

"Yup. Sounds good." I replied not really listening. I sat in the car for a good, I don't know, half hour, before we pulled into the parking lot of an elegant place. There were large white columns in front of the building's entrance and the words Cullen's Party- Floor 2, room 6" were written across the small board directing people to the correct celebrations.

"Wow Alice." I whispered, pushing the kid's stroller across the marble floor.

"You like it?" she giggled, silently rubbing her stomach and smiling.

"Of course!" I smiled back and looked up at the ceiling.

As Alice predicted, people began showing up before the selected party time and by 9:30, there were people chatting everywhere and having a grand time.

"Hey Bella!!!!" Rose screamed running into the room after her son who had taken off towards the large chocolate cake in the middle of the room.

"Emmett, deal with him and DON'T eat the cake!" she yelled over her shoulder before coming to me.

"How you holding up Bella?" she asked looking me up and down.

"Eh, I've obviously been better. Jake didn't sleep last night at all so I was up until three or four, and then the evil pixie came at 7:00 this morning to get me and the twins ready. Otherwise, I'm all good." She gave me a skeptical look before restating her question.

"Bella, how are you doing with Edward not being here?" That hit hard, making my eyes water.

"I'll be okay, I think... I just wish that he could be here. You know? I mean, this is such and important day and he's not here to see the twins and their first birthday. I just, wish that he was here to go through it all with me, as a family. You get it?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"I mean, my parents are here, and his parents are here, and you all are here too, and I love you all for it, but it's not the same with him not here. I've been the mother and father in the past few months and it's difficult to handle that plus work. I just, I don't know what to do."

"Bella, if I told you that there was a way for Edward to be here at the party for ten minutes today, would you believe me?"

"Um, what?" I asked not understanding the question.

"What would you say to Edward being here in some way at this party?"

"I don't, I don't know..." Honestly I did know, I would cry, laugh, smile, sing, do cartwheels and flips, kiss him long and hard, never let him go again.

"Really? Because I think that you should go talk to him Bella." She whispered as she quietly turned me around.

"Hello Love"

A/N: Okay guys, that's chapter 10, what do you think? I hope that I did that scene some sort of justice and maybe you can review? Say something about it, give me ideas? I don't know just tell me all around how I'm doing? Did you like that cliff? Haha, thought I was going to give you more huh? I'm sorry for the really long update, but I've been really busy with school and getting ready to go to high school next September. Hold on a second, I think I might give you a little more, not stop here!!!!!!!! lets continue with this chapter...

SCROLL DOWN

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

.........

..........

..........

............

.............

..............

.............

............

...........

..........

.........

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

.........

..........

..........

............

.............

..............

.............

............

...........

..........

.........

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

.........

..........

..........

............

.............

..............

.............

............

...........

..........

.........

........

.......

Continued :D Got ya huh?

"Edward?" I whispered walking towards his beautiful face. Everyone in the building was looking at Edward and I, smiling. In the middle of the room was a large projector on the table, shooting the image of Edward towards the white screen that was set up against one wall.

"What....?" I was at a complete loss for words.

"Bella, love, don't over exert yourself. Emmett and Jasper got this whole live video messaging thing set up so I can spend some time at this. There's a camera on the screen or something so that I can see you. By the way, where's Jake and Sarah?"

"Right here..." I murmured getting the twins, still surprised. When they were pulled up in front of the screen they began giggling trying to reach for the screen.

"Happy birthday guys!" Edward said looking at the twins.

"GAaaaaaa" Jake exclaimed reaching forward.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sarah screamed.

"What?!?!?!?!" Edward and I both screamed suddenly.

"Daddddddddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she cried again.

"Did she?"

"Just say?" Suddenly I was bursting into tears. Out of nowhere Carlisle came and swung my baby girl around. I just sat there stunned and laughed.

"What's that baby girl?" I asked once again when my daughter was back in my arms.

"Dadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she exclaimed before flinging herself at the projector screen. I placed her on the ground and watched as she crawled easily towards her daddy.

"Hey princess. Happy birthday." He said, smiling.

"Daaaaaa" she whispered placing her sticky hands on Edward's "chest".

"Hey everyone, I don't think that I've said hello yet. I'm extremely thankful to you all for coming and making this day as magical as it is for the twins. Without you all there I'm sure that it wouldn't be such a success.

"Now, where's the little pixie?" he asked. Alice came out of nowhere and smiled up at her brother.

"Hey Eddie," she smirked, "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for setting this up Alice. I really wish that I could be there and see it in person, but sadly I can't. You're looking good. Watching after my Bella right?" my husband teased.

"Yep." she giggled rubbing her stomach.

"So, Bella, how's everything been so far?" he asked while Jacob sat and played with my necklace.

"Eh, pretty good. No sleep because Mr. Night Owl here likes to scream all night still. Isn't that right honey?" I asked looking at my son. The smile on his face gave away his extreme happiness.

"Hey Jakey, look what I've got!" Emmett bellowed out of nowhere. He gently tossed a stuffed football at my son who managed to catch the toy while clinging to my top.

"Fibol."

"What baby?"

"Foooooballll"

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed looking at the screen. His expression was identical to mine, surprised and jolly.

"See, this turned out to be one eventful day now didn't it?" I asked laughing.

"Why yes it has."

"HAPPPPY BIRTHHHDAY TOOOO YOUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY TO YOUUUU HAPPY BITHDAYYY DEAR JAKE AND SARAHHHHH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Every one sang in "harmony" as Esme and my mother carried out a small blue cake and a small pink cake. Immediately both my kids literally dove into their cake making everyone watching crack up.

"Ok love, everyone. I have to get back to work now. I love you. Happy birthday Princess. Happy birthday Jake. Love you all and I hope to see you all soon." he said before the screen went black.

For the rest of the party I mingled with people and by the time that the party was over, both my kids were passed out in my arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RINGGGGGG RINGGGG

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me at 4:15 in the morning?" I murmured as I searched my end table for the phone.

NEW CALL

JASPER WHITLOCK- CELL

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked waking up a little more at the mention of his name.

"Bella, Alice is in the hospital."

**Cliffy!!!! Review and tell me what you thought**

Btw, if you haven't already, read Evernight and Stargazer by Claudia Gray. They are vampire stories that are fantastically written and if you need something to read other then re-reading your twilight sage books (nothing wrong with that 3) go to the library and check them out!


	12. Accidents Happen

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY!**

EPOV

Being able to be at my children's first birthday party may be the highlight of my year. I've received letters from Bella, and photos of everyone and everything, but I haven't physically seen or talked to any of them until this afternoon. Besides the fact that I was there, both my kids said their first words: Dada and Football. Alice is diffidently pregnant. When I heard that she was having twins from Bella in one of the letters, I almost had a heart attack. Multiples diffidently run in our family, as well as Jasper's. With Jasper and Rosalie being twins and Alice and I being twins ourselves, it really shouldn't have been that surprising, but still. Alice being a mother. I'm so excited for them both.

Being posted here at camp this time around isn't as bad as the first time since I know what to expect and how to react in certain situations, but there is the very potent part of my heart that longs for my family. Now that I not only left Bella, my friends and my family, I also left my children. There is already a letter that was given to Bella last time with instructions of what to do if something was to happen to me, the same rules apply as last time and as I've found out, anyone can get killed at any time.

Without Jacob Black here this time on base though, it's very empty. I honestly haven't come across any real nice people that I can relate to here. There was this one boy—Tyler who's wife just had their third daughter, but he didn't seemed to thrilled about the birth of his daughter. My notebook is littered with all the photographs that Bella has sent me over the months so every time I go to write, it's like I'm writing to my family and friends.

"Edward, mail's here. Come get your post." a young soldier told me before moving onto the next tent.

Post day is always my favorite time of the week—I love the feeling when I get a letter and its addressed from someone from Forks, specifically Bella. Normally, the letters are filled with good news photos. Thoughts of Bella's and occasionally a handprint from the twins as sometimes included as well. I eagerly tore open the envelope and was shocked to read the first line of the letter.

"Edward, Alice was admitted into the hospital last night, and it wasn't good..."

BPOV

It took me literally five minutes to get my kids into the car and arrive at the Hospital. When I got there, nobody was waiting at the doors to lead me in, so I had to get a visitors pass and room number.

"Excuse me, what room can I find Alice Whitlock in?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes, she's my sister."

"She's in room 108, right past the nurse's station on the fourth floor."

"Thank you so much." I exclaimed before sprinting towards the elevators.

"Hold the doors!" I yelled, trying to get into the elevator before the doors closed.

"What floor?"

"Four please."

"No problem. I'm Marcus Volturri, pleased to meet you." a tall man replied. He had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a lab coast, so he was obviously a doctor here.

"Bella Cullen." I said acknowledging him.

"Ah, Edward's wife." he exclaimed looking me over.

"Yes, you know my husband?"

"Yes, I work in pediatrics, just not in the same field as Edward. He's in cardiology correct?"

"Yes, I believe so." I replied.

"I work in neurology; how is Edward holding up over seas. Any word from him lately?" he inquired.

"Everything is good, no problems—oh, this is my floor. Thank you so much."

"Maternity?"

"My best friend was admitted a few hours ago, I'm not sure why." I whispered stepping out of the small space.

"Well, good luck and it was nice meeting you." he said courtly before walking towards room 108. The door was open and Alice was asleep, tears still slowly running down her face. Jasper was just staring into space, not noticing me enter the room.

"Jazz?" I asked touching his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, hey Bella."

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"She lost one of the twins. The boy... it's a boy and a girl." he tried to flash me a smile. "He had a slight heart condition and he just couldn't survive. Apparently, the heartbeat was weak a few weeks ago, but eventually completely faded out today."

"What about the girl?"

"She's healthy. They want to keep Alice though, just incase of complications." He took in a shaky breath.

"Jazz, why don't you go downstairs and get yourself a coffee? I think you could use something."

"Yeah, sleep. You okay staying with her? I'll be back in a matter of minutes."

"No problem. No worries. Is Carlisle on a shift now?" I asked.

"Oh god, I don't know. I only called you."

"You want me to call everyone else? You just go take some time. Go think this all over, it's a lot to take in."

"Okay Bella. Thanks, I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, now go take a break." He slowly backed out of the room, taking one last fleeting glace at Alice before making his way down the hall.

I made my way over to the phone near the bed and dialed Carlisle's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlisle, it's Bella."

"What's up?"

"Are you on call right now?"

"Yeah, I'm in the ER, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah... I'm fine. Alice is actually up here in maternity. She lost one of the twins." I stately sadly.

"Oh dear, I'll be up shortly."

"Can you call Esme for me please? I still need to call everyone else." I asked, placing both my sleeping children down in one of the chairs. I easily called everyone in the family and just sat and stroked Alice's hair. She looked as fragile as a porcelain doll, ready to break under the light pressure of my fingers.

"Alice?" I asked, as she began to stir.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" She asked looking at me.

"I came to see if you were okay, you're okay right?" I asked. She weakly nodded but then shot right up.

"Where's Jasper?!?! Did he leave me because I lost one? Does he not want me anymore? Bella, what did I do to deserve this?" I laughed. Suddenly she burst into tears, so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"Alice, honey, calm down. Don't worry. Jasper just went downstairs to get some coffee. He was worried sick about you and he forgot to take care of himself because he was so worried about you. He loves you so much Alice, he would never leave you. You're a strong, dedicated, lovable woman who just had a wicked evil fall upon her. I don't know why you were punished, but I know that you shouldn't be worried because you don't deserve this. There's nothing you could do to stop this— " I said.

"Alice?" Esme and Carlisle said as they walked into the room. Emmett and Rosalie were both standing behind them, holding Tyler.

"Hey guys." Alice said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go if everything's allright here. I have work tomorrow and I need to get these two home." I said picking up Sarah. I went to pick up Jacob as well, but couldn't as there was another pair of arms gently lifting him into the air.

"Let me help you with that Bella." Marcus said as he held Jake on his hip.

"Thanks." I murmured, nervous under the watchful gaze of my family.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Volturri. I'm a co-worker of Edward's—Oh, Dr. Cullen! What a surprise. I haven't seen or heard from you in a long time. We need to do lunch sometime." He smiled and quietly walked out of the room. I followed, saying goodbye to my family as I left. Once we were in the elevator heading down towards the garage, I began to speak.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, just thought you'd need a little help when it came to leaving. I asked the nurses station what room you went to; I wanted to make sure everything was alright." he said.

"Oh." I whispered still surprised.

"Was everything all right? Was she your sister?"

"No, Edward's twin sister. My sister-in-law/best friend." I said warming up to his smile.

"Was she okay?"

"Yes, everything I believe will be fine now. She lost one of the twins though... the boy. It devastated her and her husband. They were really looking forward to the twins."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now, I'm intrigued. You said twins? Edward and that girl..."

"Alice."

"Alice, interesting.. they're twins as well?"

"Yes they are. So are these two, Jake and Sarah as well as Alice's husband Jasper and his sister Rosalie, who happens to be Edward's older brother's wife."

"Wow, married within a small circle aren't you?"

"Yes, but we've all known each other since diapers, so it's very awesome that we're all still together. It's like a real family; there are no secrets."

"I see. Now, here's the garage floor. I'll help you to your car?"

"That would be lovely thank you Dr."

"Marcus, call me Marcus."

"Thank you Marcus." I said, smiling. He reminded me so much of Edward, the manners and the kindness. The everything. When we walked up to my car, I unlocked the doors and put Sarah in her car seat. Then I took Jake from Dr.—Marcus, and placed him in his seat as well. When the door slammed shut I looked up and thanked Marcus for all of his help.

"My pleasure. Hope to see you around something."

"I guarantee you will." I said, before getting behind the wheel and driving back home.

***Ooooooooo! What do you think will happen now? Is there going to be another man in Bella's life? Will this be more then just a friendship? What about Alice, is she going to be alright? Things to think about....***

~I won the Kindness award at my school this year. It's the highest award given to the students—directly from the principle.~


	13. Arguments on Cheating

Twisted Fate

By Twilighter5

_SUMMARY:_

**When Edward is called back to war he leaves Bella and his family again, including his two new born children, Sarah and Jacob. When something happens that once again throws Bella for yet another unexpected life turn will she be able to cope with the twist in her fate? On the side she's falling in love all over again. Will she be able to stay true to Edward or will she go for the new love that her kids are starting to call Daddy?**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SOLDIER BABY YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE PLOT LINE IN THIS STORY**

**Previously: **

"Thank you Marcus." I said, smiling. He reminded me so much of Edward, the manners and the kindness. The everything. When we walked up to my car, I unlocked the doors and put Sarah in her car seat. Then I took Jake from Dr.—Marcus, and placed him in his seat as well. When the door slammed shut I looked up and thanked Marcus for all of his help.

"My pleasure. Hope to see you around something."

"I guarantee you will." I said, before getting behind the wheel and driving back home.

BPOV

"Alice, I don't know what you're talking about!" I laughed, putting the dishes away. It's been three months since Alice was released from the hospital and there have been no further complications pertaining her or the baby.

"Honey, you go to the hospital every week to have lunch with Dr. Volturri! I want to know if there is something going on between you two!" She exclaimed obviously pissed.

"God! There is nothing going on between us I promise you! I love Edward with all of my heart! Isn't there a way for a girl to be really good friends with a guy and NOT like them more then a friend?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"The last time I checked you and Edward were really good friends, and look where you are now. You have two beautiful twins and are happily married. I want to know if you feel anything more then just friendship!"

"I don't Alice, I swear to God! Maybe if I wasn't married to Edward I would feel different on the subject, but I really don't. My heart is always occupied by Edward and only Edward."

Fine Bella. I'll drop this for now, but I want you to tell me when your feelings change. I swear to god, if you cheat on Edward I will personally KILL you."

"MARY ALICE! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD EVER CHEAT ON MY HUSBAND? THAT IS COMPLETELY CRAZY!"

"I know, but these things happen and I just don't want my brother to get hurt." she whispered looking down.

"And do you think accusing me of my feelings and love for my husband doesn't hurt me, your best friend?" I asked looked at the window. There was a long period of silence before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't think that this would get out of hand like it did. I'm sorry... I... I..."

"Just forget it. It's over." I said, even though it wasn't.

"If you think that I'm not loyal to my husband, you don't know how wrong you are. I don't want to create tension between us, but if you of all people don't know me well enough that you don't know that I'm irrevocably in love with your brother, then you're not who I though you were." I said, stalking out of the kitchen, leaving a startled Alice sitting at my kitchen table. The minute that I was behind the comfort of my bathroom door, I broke down. I couldn't bear the fact that my best friend didn't trust me enough to believe that I wouldn't cheat on my husband. If she thought that then the rest of the family must think that as well. I don't know, but I think that they all are more worried about the damage that I'd cause Edward then what the damage is that is crushing me second by second.

"Hey Jazzy?" A tearfully shaken voice said from somewhere in the house. "Can-Can you come pick me up? I'm at Bella's.... we got into a... fight?" Her voice got an octave higher. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"What do you mean that you're in a meeting?!?! COME GET ME!" She screamed, in full hysterics now.

"Okay, I'll be here. See you in a few minutes." I didn't come out, I didn't do anything. I just sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Occasionally I'd hear her utter a cry, but I was too upset to see if she was alright. Suddenly I heard a car beep from outside and the front door open and close. I sat on the floor crying for a few more minutes until I heard one of the twins, who were beginning to wake from their nap, begin to cry.

"Ugh." I huffed, walking up into their rooms. It was Sarah who was whimpering quietly. Quickly, I changed her diaper and sat down in the rocking chair that my parents gave me. It was the same one from when I was a baby.

"Sarah, what am I going to do?" I asked. She just looked at me with wide green eyes and immediately I remembered who I loved and who I lived for. Edward.

3 weeks later

"God Dammit!" I muttered under my breath. I ran out of formula for the kids. I though I just bought some a week and a half ago... there were cans in the closet a couple days ago! I began to work with the little amount that I had. I was off from work this week so I was home with the kids for 7 days straight. I did the best I could with the amount of formula I had and gave both the twins their bottles. Thankfully, they could hold them themselves now, so that gave me some more free time.

"Maaaaaa" Jacob said looking at me. I was sitting across from the twins at the table with piles of bills that had piled up in front of me. Last paycheck was used for the next three mortgage payments, and the one before was put towards the credit card bills. Now I have electric, heat and water bills to pay, along with more credit card bills. My monthly bank messages were scattered amongst the ruins as well.

"Not now honey, mommy's busy."

205.62-- Electric

187.25-- Water

316.59= Heat

--------------

800-709.46=90.54= Food and extras

Ugh! How is 90.54 going to make it through the next few months? Formula is $7.00 a can now, what am I going to do?

_Go to your family!_ my mind was telling me. They said they'd always be there... but I haven't talked to them in 3 weeks. Since Alice's visit I've refused to answer the phone or emails or facebook or anything. Everyday I get messages from everyone, very similar to the last.

_Rosalie:_

_Hey Bella, it's Rose. I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay with you and the twins. You haven't spoken to anyone at all, so we're all worried about you. How's your week off? If you have any free time and you want to come over with the twins, I'm home, so just stop in. Well, I've got to go pickup Tyler from school, but I'll talk to you later? Promise that you'll call, I'm getting to the point that I'm going to go to the police and report a missing person. Call me later!_

_Emmett:_

_Hey Bells! It's Emmett. What the hell has happened to you? Have you dropped off the face or the earth or something lately? You haven't returned any of our calls and I really miss you Bella. I miss my little sister and the two squirts! God, Bella, why are you being so stubborn and not talking to anyone. I know that it wasn't Alice's place to say something about that hospital creep, but she had good intentions. You can't blame her for being worried and you can't not go and stop talking to everyone all of a sudden. I swear to God Bella, if you don't answer this message I will break into your house!_

_Esme:_

_Bella, dear, give one of us a call please. I can't let my daughters fight. Please, call. Love you!_

I understand that they were just worried, but it still stings to think that they wouldn't trust me and my love for Edward. If I didn't love Edward would I be raising these two kids on my own while working and trying to support the bills? I don' think so! I checked my watch. 2:04pm. Great, another day gone completely wasted. I looked outside and saw the red flag was down on the mail box. Quickly running outside I grabbed the mail, thanking god that there were no more bills today.

**Bella**

_**Love,**_

_**What's going on at home? You haven't written and I've gotten many frantic letters from the family. What happened? **_

_**Esme told me that you weren't talking to anybody in the family... is this because of what Alice said? She sent me a letter telling me what she said to you and about how you reacted... is this how this all started love?**_

_**Please, write back and talk to at least me. Please love, they're all worried about you and so am I. Bella, I trust you, but please promise that you'll stay in touch and give my family another chance. I know how Alice can be, and I understand you being, for a lack of words, pissed, but don't shut them out. I don't want you to be alone. My mother is frantic about you and I don't want her to be nervous or worried about you. I already caused her enough worry in my lifetime.**_

_**On a better note, how are the kids? I bet they're both growing up a lot. I went through all the pictures you've sent me, and I really miss you guys. There is nothing in the world that I wouldn't do to come home to you three right this minute. Give the twins a kiss for me and do me a favor—give one of them a call? **_

_**With lots of love,**_

_**Edward**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

If only he knew that it wasn't that simple!

"MAAAAA" I heard Jake screech from the kitchen. Quickly, almost running, I walked to the kitchen. I was greeted by the familiar girly screech of my daughter being thrown in the air by the one and only Emmett Cullen.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked standing in the doorway.

"I told you that I would break into your house, only, the front door was open so basically I walked in." he grinned tickling Sarah. I looked at the kitchen table and was surprised to see that it was littered with groceries.

"Em, what is that?" I asked motioning to the many bags.

"What? Oh those? Food, drinks, formula, diapers, wipes, cereal, um, other." he said easily.

"Emmett, where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Well, we all have been buying it and bringing it to you when you were at work. Thought you'd need some since it was all so expensive now... we've all been chipping in since Edward left, hoping to help make ends meet. Obviously, we were wrong... Bella your still short on cash?" he asked looking at all the envelopes littered on the counter.

"Emmett...." I warned, hoping that would end the conversation.

"Bella..." he said mocking me.

"Yes Emmett..." I sighed, "I'm still short. Sort of." I added.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"If I pay all my bills off with my paychecks and support, I have 90.54 left to spend for the next month and a half—and that's not including the credit card bills."

"Bella, don't you have the money from Carlisle?"

"Yes..."

"Then cash it Bells. You can't live like this until Edward comes home!" he exclaimed.

"I know." I murmured. We sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes.

"Emmett, you don't understand. I can't take that money from Carlisle... it's just, I was supposed to be able to handle this... I was able to handle Edward being gone and the bills last time."

"Well, this time you have two more mouths to feed besides yourself." he said back leaning back on his chair.

"I guess."

"Bella, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Everyone else is coming and i think that they all want to see you." Emmett said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, sure.. thanks Emmett."

"No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'd like to cash a check." I told the teller at the bank. I reluctantly handed her the small piece of paper and almost simultaneously I was holding 50 twenty dollar bills.

"Thank you." I said before walking back out to the car. With Sarah on my hip and Jake Holding my hand, I was set for the next couple months, maybe 2 or 3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I asked walking into Rose's backyard. Quickly I noticed Emmett standing at the barbeque and all the girls sitting around drinking sodas. I set the twins on the ground--Jake took off immediately and Sarah clung to my pants. Without a word I sat down at the iron table with my family. Their conversation stopped and all eyes turned to me.

"Hey. What's new?" I said quietly looking at them. There was a squeal of delight and soon I was being attacked by an extremely pregnant and hormonal woman.

"BELLA! I'm sooooooooo sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I really didn't. Please, forgive me... I need my best friend! I'm sooo s-s-s-s-orry" she cried.

"It's okay Alice, I overreacted. You did nothing wrong—you were looking out for you brother, that's your job." I said soothing her. It was difficult to hug her, but I managed.

"Hey Bells! Glad you could make it." Emmett said clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Emmett, I went to the bank before I came..." I murmured embarrassed.

"That's great Bella. See, I knew you could do it." He whispered so low that only I could hear. I was grateful that he understood that I was embarrassed, and thankfully he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"So who's hungry?"


	14. New News & Imprtance

NOT A CHAPTER! NOTICES!

Hey everyone, this is twilighter5 and I'm currently working on chapter 14, so don't worry. I will be up soon. I hope that you all are having a good summer, I know I am! I'd just like to tell everyone that I've been taking pre-high school classes (workshops and stuff like that) so I've been there for the last week which is the reason that chapter 14 is not finished yet.

I'm currently trying to find out what my readers would like me to incorporate into this story because I think that you all are as much a part of this Fanfiction as I am as the author. If you have any ideas or comments or songs that go along with the story, please PM me or put a comment into my homepage.

Yes, I said homepage. This weekend I made a website that is specifically for all my twilight fanfiction and fanfiction in general. My profile was beginning to look quiet cluttered so I decided that a homepage would be awesome to make… gives my account a little more character don't you think?

Also, really quick, I'd like to announce something that I thought up. Personally, I think it would be really cool if I could get a cover design for either soldier baby, twisted fate, or maybe even both. I'm not so great with computers and all that other stuff when it comes to designing…my computer isn't capable of that type of thing. So, my idea is to have my readers, if they wish, to send me cover designs for the story. On my homepage is a little more information on the "contest" you can say, including where you can e-mail your ideas and entries. So if you think that you are capable of creating a title page, send it in :D I'll post them on the website. Things to include:

Penname- Not your real name… I don't want to have any problems later on

Anything else you think that you should add

I already know where I'm going with this story, but if you want to send me ideas or anything, comments on what I can change or what you'd like to see, please feel free to tell me through any of the ways that I've described above.

Thanks so much. You all the best fanfiction readers ever!

That's it for now,

Twilighter5

P.S. Chapter 14 WILL be up soon…


End file.
